


Morning Glow

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [22]
Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie asks an awkward question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 81. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://triedunture.livejournal.com/profile)[**triedunture**](http://triedunture.livejournal.com/): Jeeves and Wooster: five things Jeeves thinks before breakfast. 
> 
> Beta'd by [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelleann68**](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on March 22, 2011

I watched as Mr. Wooster attacked his breakfast with an enthusiasm doubtlessly exhibited by the Visigoths at the Battle of Adrianople.

“I say Jeeves,” he enunciated between bites, “is it absolutely necessarily for you to skulk off in the middle of the night. It’s a bit odd to doze off in your capable arms and wake up clutching nothing but a pillow.”

His naivete was most endearing.

“How else can I ensure I’m properly able to provide you with your morning repast?” I asked, with a great show of innocence.

He nodded, seemingly satisfied.

“Of course, Jeeves. You know best.”


End file.
